


The Next Step

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Addiction, Adoption, Contemplation, Dinner Party, Docnut, Domestic Fight, Engagement, Gambling, M/M, Marital Issues, Marriage, Modern AU, Relationship Issues, domestic AU, mainewash - Freeform, nork, sister and simmons get a mention, well IMPLIED mainewash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner parties at the DuFresne residence were far from stimulating events. They were normally just an excuse to gather and gossip over expensive wine and fancy cheeses. However when some domestic drama rears its head, it affects more than just the host couple of the party, leaving a lingering question in North and York's minds: What is the next step?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This one has been sitting on my laptop for a while, but I think I'm happy with it. Again it's not beta'd so I hope I got all the issues and I hope you enjoy :)

“Theta, I’m getting tired of this attitude.” York’s warning went ignored as the boy decided to stop dragging his heels in favour of stomping along the pavement instead.

“Paappaaa, I don’t wanna goooooo. I don’t understand why Epsilon can’t mind us.” He whined, continuing to slam his good shoes down onto the sidewalk. Delta looked over his shoulder to their parents, a hopeful look in his eye. It was clear neither son wanted to go to the event but it wasn’t up to them.

“Epsilon is going to be here too, and you were both invited. Now stop throwing a tantrum or you won’t be allowed watch Paw Patrol for a week.” Theta let out a huffy sigh but he did stop stamping along. Even from behind, York could be sure he was still pouting but it was some form of improvement.

“Nooorrrttthhh…” The brunette moaned quietly, once the boys were out of earshot. “I don’t wanna gooooooo….” 

“Careful or I’ll be taking away your tv privileges next.” North chuckled, resting a hand on his lovers back and leading him to the gateway where both of their kids had stopped. Delta suggested that Theta be the one to ring the doorbell in an attempt to get his little brother to stop pouting. The child contemplated this for a moment, out of the four of them he really was the best at pushing various buttons so he finally moved up to the door of the garish, pink house.

“Adult parties are the worst.” North heard the younger whisper to his sibling as they approached the door. He had never been all that good at whispering, always failing to realise just how loud he was. “I bet there’s not even gonna be a bounce house.” York’s quiet snicker indicated that he too heard the younger kid but neither said anything as the small blonde child pressed the doorbell.

_Ding-Dong!_

There was no missing the look of equal disappointment and annoyance on Franklin DuFresne’s face as he flung opened the door. It was only there for a fleeting moment before it melted away, giving the impression of a perfect host. His eyes crinkled, and his smile grew toothy but North noticed his tightened jaw which he was sure was holding back a few sharp words.

“North! York! Welcome!” He stepped out of the doorway, throwing an arm around both and pressing his cheek to York’s with an audible _”mwah.”_ North saw his lover roll his eyes but he just smiled politely as the young man pulled away. “Here North let me take your coat. Well, don’t you boys look precious.” 

The male that was kneeling down, paying attention to their kids was Franklin Donut-DuFresne. He had his husband had moved into Valhalla Green long before North and York had. North could still remember their first day moving boxes when the couple came over to welcome them. For over an hour their new neighbours lingered, not lifting a single box, instead recounting to the two how much it meant to have not only have another same sex couple on the drive, but one with children included.

North would have described Franklin as a little overwhelming at times but well-meaning, while York had a different word he preferred: obnoxious. His ideals and Franklin’s couldn’t have been further apart with Franklin constantly reminding him how they needed to stick together. Everything in the man’s life was shaped around his sexuality, and York just didn’t really understand that way of thinking. North tended to get it a little more, understanding the need to feel pride in who you were.

“Thank you for inviting us Mr. DuFresne.” Delta spoke, earning a squeak from their host.

“My goodness, aren’t you boys just adorable!” He noted, either not noticing Theta’s pouting or choosing to ignore it. “Of course Frank and I wanted you here… speaking of…” The well-dressed male stood, brushing his trousers with his hands. “He should be home any minute.” The children didn’t hear the stressful undertones in his voice but the adults did, and suddenly North realised why he had looked so agitated after opening the door.

“Ahh… late night in work?” He attempted to converse, knowing York would have no interest in continuing a conversation with the male. 

“How did you guess?” The laugh was false and went on a little too long only to end abruptly. “Anyway, the party is out back. Let me show you guys the way.” North and York led their kids after the loudly dressed individual. Today’s ensemble consisted of white formal trousers and a pale pink, dress shirt. He wore a waistcoat that was primarily white with the finest gold embroidery that you really had to squint to see. North would say he felt underdressed in his white pressed shirt and jeans, but he stood beside York who insisted that he didn’t need to change out of the khaki shorts he had been wearing all day.

Franklin was an interior designer, an occupation he claimed was more of a calling than a job. He had designed homes for some of the biggest names in the city, his name was in magazines and Theta once saw his face on a bus stop poster, but every time they walked into the house York found himself wondering how he got all this attention. Everything was loud, from the gold and white art deco wallpaper that matched his waistcoat a little too well, to the large chandelier that hung just a little too low in the hallway. It was all a bit much for York.

“We just had the garden done up so I thought there was no point in letting that go to waste.” They passed through the kitchen where a majority of the drinks were on display. There was an assortment of expensive wines and craft bear for the adults, and some simple soda for the kids. “Help yourself to some pop, boys. We’ll have some food soon but I might have gotten some candy just for you guys for later.” Delta and Theta stumbled away with a rushed “thanks,” earning a smile from North.

“Thanks Donut, we appreciate you inviting all of us.” He could feel York’s glare but he chose to ignore it. Frank and Franklin had been married for five years now, but from the moment they met people had been confused due to their names, so even after marriage Franklin still was referred to by his birth name by his friends. Frank had been stuck with the nickname Doc and no matter how much he reminded people he was a paediatric nurse, it stayed.

“Well I was just saying to York the other day about… well mine and Frank’s plans, so we’d really love to have a talk with you guys.” Now a groan escaped York rather than just a glare, earning a little elbow from his boyfriend.

“I told you, if you behave yourself I’ll treat you later.” North whispered with a fleeting kiss to the shell of his ear. York sighed but focused on his partner’s words as they made their way out into the garden. Donut hadn’t been kidding when he said they got the garden done up. A huge section of the grass had been uprooted and replaced with white stones, that combined with the oriental arch gave the area a very Zen feel. Where their swinging seat used to be located, there was now a water fountain with an accompanying pond that York was willing to bet was filled with koi fish.

Honestly, he didn’t hate the garden in terms of design, but the classical music playing from the house really didn’t fit with the aesthetic. Once they stood into the yard, a number of guests turned to look at them. The moment York caught Washington’s eye, he moved away from Franklin as well as his lover in favour for his friend. North frowned but said nothing, instead turning to Franklin.

“It’s beautiful Donut.” He commented, earning a smile. 

“Why thank you North… what are you drinking? I’ll get it for you. Once Frank is back we’re going to bring out the finger foods.”

“Oh whatever’s going, I’m not picky.” The polite guest just smiled charmingly and after his host walked away he made his way over to the small group his lover had joined. He greeted Wash, Maine, Epsilon and Tucker with a smile. They were chatting away, Maine listening intently as his understanding of English was good enough to get by. Washington still kept him in the loop however, ready to translate, not that he had much to say. 

North’s arms wrapped around York from behind as he affectionately nuzzled his neck.

“Sure hope Frank hurries home from work, I’m starving.”

It was definitely over an hour, possibly even pushing on two by the time Frank got home. It was dark out and Delta and Theta had been bored and hungry the entire time. There was only so much entertainment they could get out of Washington and Epsilon while they were at a fancy grown up party. Franklin had given in, allowing the children to pig out on candy while the adults all bit back comments about their growling stomachs, wondering why they had to wait.

Although he had been by the door to greet all his guests, Franklin hadn’t been there when Frank arrived home. He had been in the garden, wearing a plastic smile as he spoke about his new garden with Simmons, North and an unappreciative York.

“Yeah he really knew his stuff, Frank and I couldn’t be happier.” Donut continued to talk. “I mean… he wasn’t my first choice. You all know how I love to support _local_ but…”

“I don’t think anyone in Valhalla would have been much help to you.” A slightly tipsy York noted, his eyes narrow as he knew exactly what Franklin meant. Franklin could have been ignoring it as didn’t even return York’s look.

“Well you know what I mean. Us girls gotta stick together.” He let out a frivolous laugh and turned to Simmons. “He had the most beautiful wife, she even works with him but I still have my suspicion after all the looks he threw me.”

“He could have been bi.” York challenged, his body tensing when his neighbour scoffed.

“Let’s not go back to that place again York.” North stroked his lovers back, feeling how stiff he was. He really didn’t want a repeat of the last party, not when the kids were around. Franklin’s devotion to supporting other homosexual business owners could be seen as admirable to people but York found it almost as sickening as his erasure of bisexuality. _”I just think those people are being greedy or haven’t realised that they’re gay yet.”_ Franklin had the nerve to say to York at the last party, cementing York’s dislike for him. No amount of reminding the other male that he was in fact bisexual would change his mind. It only earned him pitying looks that resulted in York griping all night how just because he left North top him didn’t mean he couldn’t handle a woman.

The soothing hand of his lover on his back kept York’s sharp tongue quiet for now as a voice from behind attracted Franklin’s attention.

“Kaikaina it really isn’t healthy to be so drunk so quickly.” The soft voice of Frank DuFresne could be heard over the instrumental music. Simmons turned to see the man interacting with his wife and he sighed as he noticed her clinging to the door frame.

“I should probably go take care of that.” He moved away, only to be followed by Donut. The way the young man walked it was evident to all that he was unimpressed with his husbands’ late appearance.

“Can we eat now?” Dexter Grif called out from over near the fountain, his words falling on deaf ears.

“Darling I’m sorry.” Doc apologised before his husband even said a word. “I completely forgot this was tonight.” Franklin stood with his hands on his hips and nodded his head stiffly.

“Right… yeah… forgot…. That sounds entirely possible after I hadn’t shut up about it for the last week.” He tried to keep his voice low but even his body language told the guests everything. “Doesn’t matter… just… be useful to me and bring out the food. We can deal with this later.” Doc didn’t look the part of a host the way his husband did. He was wearing only grey sweatpants and a simple navy t-shirt. It took a few minutes but soon he was wandering around the party with plates of hardened crab cakes and stuffed jalapenos. Theta made a face at the spread when it was offered to him.

“Is there any piggies in a blanket?” He questioned, the tired and stressed look in Doc’s eyes grew sympathetic. 

“Afraid not Theta.” Delta politely took one with a thank you and bit into it but the moment Doc moved on he was spitting it out into the tissue he had in his pocket.

“Okay… this is the worst.” He whispered to his little brother, finally agreeing with his earlier observation that grown up parties were, in fact, boring. The conversation wasn’t even stimulating enough for the intellectual nine year old. All anyone talked about was gossip in the estate or what colour they should paint their new kitchen.

Epsilon pushed himself off the grass where he was sitting with the tiring and bored kids, and walked over to North, York and his big brother.

“Hey, the guys are still hungry and we’ve got pizza at home.” He offered, looking from Wash to the couple. “If you want I can watch over them at our place, cook them something to eat.” It was clear from his expression that the teenager was also looking for some freedom from the party himself. North rested a hand on his shoulder, offering him a grateful smile.

“Are you sure?” The boy nodded. “We’d appreciate that Epsilon… thank you.”

“Take me with you.” York pleaded, only slightly joking as the teenager moved away and gathered his neighbours kids who perked up immediately at the prospect of hanging out with him and eating pizza.

They didn’t even hug their dads or give them a goodbye, just followed after Epsilon who at least had the curtsy to thank their hosts. Franklin looked distressed that they were leaving but allowed them to. The moment the door closed he shoved the glasses he was holding against his husband’s chest.

“You know what? There’s no point anymore! This party was a complete bust.” He no longer was hiding his emotions, talking loud enough that people didn’t have to analyse his body language to know he was upset. “I wanted you to be here, I wanted this to be our thing to talk about and announce but you…”

“I’m sorry baby, work…”

“Oh we both know you weren’t at work.” He hissed, storming inside with Frank following him. Immediately the guests in the garden broke into murmurs, discussing between themselves what the argument was about.

“Doc would NEVER cheat on Donut.”

“You know I have seen him sneakin’ home at all hours.”

“Honey I’m fiiinnee… Richaardd I’m not that drunk.”

“Maybe Epsilon had the right idea.” York laughed at Wash’s observation, elbowing him.

“No way, this is the best thing that happened all night.” His words earned an unimpressed look from his much more sober boyfriend. “What?”

“Marital problems are the best thing that’s happened all night?” The towering blonde questioned, earning a pout from York.

“Well I think after the last few parties it’s time Donut felt like shit instead of me. Is that so bad?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

“Oh god not the two of you. Don’t start this.” Washington interjected, a hand on both of his friends chests. “Whatever is going on it’s their business, not ours so don’t start bickering ‘cause of them.” North just nodded and York backed away with a sigh.

“Alright… alright you’re right. Just how long are they gonna be in there though? I want to go get another drink.” The domestic argument lasted a little too long, to the point where interest in the scandal had dwindled and people were beginning to leave. Simmons left first, supporting his wife. He was followed by his father-in-law Sarge, and Sarge’s son Grif, once he had finished off all the crab cakes. The ever intimidating Maine decided to leave soon after, thanking Wash for inviting him and giving him a gentle pat to the back before going. Despite the simplicity of the contact, Wash still blushed at the touch of his boss, frustrating York more as he couldn’t figure out just how intimate their relationship had become. A few guests who were unknown to the group filtered out and finally Tucker decided to relieve the babysitter, leaving only the three neighbours.

“Maybe I should go check on Epsilon and the boys.” Wash finally gave in, pushing himself off of the small wall of the koi pond and stretching. “It’s late anyway.”

“We should probably go home too.”

“Finally.” York couldn’t help but add but he didn’t get a glare this time. North’s hand stroked his back, encouraging him to stand up off of the wall. The brunette pressed himself to his lover’s side and rested his head on his shoulder as they walked to the house. “Did I behave enough for a treat tonight?” He questioned tiredly. North softly chuckled and kissed his head.

“No… but you know I can never resist you.”

“I rely on that fact.” He joked back, the three wandered into the kitchen, surprised to see their hosts still there. 

“This was supposed to be about the next step in our lives Frank! How could you forget about this?”

“I just…”

“I don’t want excuses! I’m so sick of trying to hold us… huh?” Donuts face grew red once he realised they were no longer alone. “I-I didn’t realise you guys were still here.” He tried to recover, standing up straight to face their three guests. Washington nodded slowly.

“Yeah I’m… I’m gonna bounce.” He couldn’t even muster a weak smile or a more substantial farewell, instead he just left the room with his head down while North lingered, York pulling at his hand.

“North…” He whispered, his boyfriend sighing.

“What was all this about?” He asked, unable to stop himself from becoming invested. The couple in front of him shared a glance, Donut remaining uncharacteristically quiet as York tugged on his lover’s sleeve.

“North please, let’s not get involved.”

“But we are.” The blonde sighed. “You guys… well Donut tried to drag our kids into this somehow. That’s all you need to get me involved.”

“We had just wanted to talk to the four of you.” Donut began to explain while Doc looked down to the ground, not joining in. “I’m sure York told you but… well we’re thinking of adopting and we wanted your feedback.”

“So why a party? Why not just a dinner with the six of us?” Franklin’s chuckle could have been nervous, it was hard to judge but he indicated around them.

“Well we planned on announcing it to our friends once we were sure, right Frank?” A soft hum was the response, the husband not even looking up from the spot on the ground he was fixated on. “Look there’s no one else who could relate to us how you do. The two of you are so… brave raising the kids together… I mean you know all about the adoption process so of course we needed to talk.”

“We don’t know everything.” York joined in, sounding unimpressed as always but he wasn’t being smart. He spoke in a soft tone and sighed. “Every single day we’re waiting on a phone call or a visit or something to say that _our_ son is legally a part of our family. Every single day we live in fear that one slip up could have him taken away from us. A kid isn’t a fashion accessory Donut. You can’t think of adoption as this topical trend.” The male in front of them frowned, finally dropping his host charade.

“I don’t think of it as some trend.” He insisted, fists tightening. “It’s just… the next logical step in our relationship.”

“I should imagine sorting our any issues you have is the next logical step.” The words felt uncharacteristically rude for North. He was never the kind to get involved in peoples affairs. However he couldn’t stand idly by and agree that this was a good environment to bring a child into. There was indeed a look of rage in Franklin’s eyes but it faded, because deep down no one could deny that North was right. “Look I’m aware relationships are hard and I understand where you’re coming from Donut, but you can’t hide your issues behind a kid…”

“Who are you to talk about issues?” Donut finally spat, squaring up against the hulking blonde in front of him. “How the hell do you know what I’ve been through? Some small talk at a cocktail party and you think you know me and all I suffered through? Who are you to tell me how to sort my own problems out?”

“Oh yeah because I could never understand.” Each word became harsher and York really wasn’t used to seeing this side of his boyfriend. North always fought so hard to remain polite and was usually the one keeping his boyfriend in check. The brunette wondered if now was his time to do the same, but a part of him wanted North to tell the neighbour off, so he shut himself up. They had to put up with Donut telling them over and over again about how awful life back in Iowa, how stunted he felt, how he had repressed everything for so long. “York and I could never understand a tough family life. And of course I couldn’t understand hiding yourself, I mean it’s not like I got a girl pregnant because I was so far in the closet. We are similar Donut but the difference is I let things go. I continued on with my life for my family, while you hold onto every single issue and it’s not healthy.”

“Maybe North’s right.” Frank finally spoke up, his husband spinning around. The look of betrayal on his face was heart breaking to Doc but he had to talk to him. He walked over, taking his hands in his own. “Baby I love you, you know I do but…”

“But what?” The male in the white waistcoat backed away, glaring to his lover of over five years. “Don’t you DARE try turn this around and paint me as the reason we’re having problems.” Spinning around, the partner pointed towards Doc, anger evident on his face. “He gambles… almost everything we have… almost every night he’s driving off to O’Malley’s.” The look of shame on Doc’s face somehow breaks North’s heart more than the words. He isn’t trying to deny it, just accepts it with a self-loathing look in his eye. Suddenly the time they saw him sneaking around in the seaside village of Zanzibar makes a lot more sense. “Well… aren’t you going to say anything?”

“What’s there to say?” Doc questioned, throwing his arms in the air. “What haven’t I said already? Will saying it in front of North and York somehow fix things?”

“I don’t know!” Donut cried out, turning his back to their guests as he gazed to his lover with teary eyes. “I don’t know any more Frank… I’ve tried to figure out how to fix this for three years.” He rubbed his tears away with his knuckles, sniffling in an uncharacteristically sloppy manner. For a moment things were silent aside from the sounds the decorator made and finally Frank stood forward, wrapping his arms around him. For some moments they simply hugged, and then it was Frank who spoke.

“A child isn’t going to fix this…”

York’s fingers laced with Norths as he stood by his side, just holding his hand. The scene in front of them felt far too intimate to watch but they couldn’t just leave the two. Donut began to sob, Doc following close behind as he promised through tears he’d try harder, he’d make the effort that his husband had been making for years.

The husbands’ kissed and whispered to each other, Donut even chuckling softly as his partner stroked his cheek and kissed a tear away.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” They whispered as they parted, Donut turning to face their guests. “I’ll show you out.” They walked in awkward silence to the door as Frank began to clean up in the kitchen. Once the couple stepped outside, Frank spoke. “I’m sorry… about everything.”

“Don’t be.” North reassured him. “Just… you two really need to communicate more.” Franklin just nodded, looking at the two in front of him. Norths fingers were wound with York’s and York was comfortably pressed to his side. The married man lowered his gaze, looking to his feet.

“You two don’t get it you know.” North sighed, ready to just ignore him and bid goodnight before leaving. “Marriage is different.” This caused them to hesitate, York’s eyes glancing from North to their neighbour.

“It’s worth it though… right?” He questioned and from the kitchen they could hear a bottle break and some swearing as Frank ran around the room, trying to clear his mess, bellowing out a “Sorry!” to his lover by the door. Franklin smiled.

“Yeah… it’s just hard. Goodnight guys.”

“Night Donut.” The door closed on the two and slowly they made their way across their road to the home directly opposite. York pulled away from his lover to knock on the door and a moment later Wash opened it.

“Hey guys.” He leaned back to let them in. “Was everything okay over there?”

“Probably best to leave it until tomorrow to fill you in.” North smiled tiredly, walking through the hall. “Where are they?”

“Sitting room.” The couple turned left to see Epsilon trapped on the couch with both Theta and Delta leaning on him, sound asleep. One or two slices of burnt pizza were left and the fifteen year old looked up with a small smile.

“Sup?” York chuckled softly at the sight and moved forward to help pry the sleeping boys off him.

“Sorry about this.”

“If you guys wanna drop over some fresh clothes for the morning, we don’t mind if they sleep over.” Wash offered from the door, trying to be helpful. “In case you guys want some alone time.” York appreciated the offer as complete privacy with his boyfriend was hard to come by, but as he knelt down, stroking the soft blonde curls from Theta’s hair, he realised he wanted his family close by even more.

“Nah. That’s really nice of you Wash but we should get them home.” He slid his hands under Theta, picking him up bridal style as North coaxed the nine year old awake.

“Delta? Delta c’mon buddy we’re going home.” The child sleepily fixed his glasses which were askew and stretched out his arms. North turned his back to him, allowing the sleepy child to wrap his arms around his neck before hoisting him up in a piggy back position.

Quietly they gave their thanks, and said their goodbyes to their neighbours before leaving. York’s arms were growing tired by the time they got to their house and Delta’s breath across the back of North’s neck was sending tingles down his back. They struggled a little to open the door but managed to get inside. Sadly Theta and Delta did have to wake just long enough to brush their teeth and change into their pyjamas. North didn’t even correct Theta that his top was on backwards as he climbed into bed. A few kisses on foreheads and sleepy murmurs of goodnight, and the two boys were sound asleep once more, their soft breathing filling the quiet room.

Almost in silence, the two lovers got ready for bed themselves. North stripped down to his boxers shorts, throwing his clothes in the hamper and climbing into bed. York pulled off his shirt and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of not only his shorts but also underwear. Pulling both off, he dumped them in the hamper but North was too tired to tell him to separate them. Instead he extended out an arm, his bare lover climbing into bed and nuzzling up against him.

“So…”

“I just want to cuddle.” York informed his lover, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his face against his chest. He took in a deep breath, letting it out as North stretched out to turn off the lamp. They laid in silence for a moment or two before North broke it.

“What do you think he meant?”

“I dunno North, you’re gonna have to be more specific.” York mumbled tiredly.

“What he said about marriage.” The larger man began to play with his younger lover’s hair. “How we don’t get it.”

“Well… I mean we’re not married.” It was a simple observation and something that was surprisingly easy to forget about. The comfort that North felt with his lover was unsurpassable but at the end of the day the most used word to describe them was simply boyfriends.

“Do you think about it?” It was dark but North could see York tilting his head to look up to him. He felt strangely nervous as he had always felt like marriage was the inevitable place they would end up. He loved York more than he ever thought physically possible, how could he survive if his lover didn’t feel the same?

“All the time.” There was no way North could hide the smile that crossed his lips. York could hear the quickening beat of his heart as he continued to rest his head against his chest.

“So if I asked… what would you say?” He questioned softly, feeling his lover nuzzle into him and a gently kiss was placed over his thumping heart.

“You’ll have to ask me.” He whispered against his lover’s warm skin. North didn’t realise he had been holding his breath for a good few moments after his boyfriends words. He let out the collected air from his lungs, York deflating along with his sinking chest.

“York…”

“North I swear to god if you’re about to ask me to marry you like this, after what we witnessed today I will pack up my bags and take Theta and Delta with me.” It took a moment for his words to register but the soft chuckle at the end of them eased the momentary fear that had gripped North. York’s laugh turned into a yelp as suddenly his larger lover rolled them over in the bed. The brunettes back plopped against the mattress and he gazed up into those grey eyes he adored so much. Calloused hands stretched out, cupping the both of North’s cheeks and he smiled. It was a little drunk, a little lopsided, but oh so loving. “I love you… so much.” He whispered in a tone that answered any and every question North could ever pose to him.

Strong arms wrapped around his firm torso, pulling them flush together and for some moments the two lovers laid in that position, lips pressed together. The sweet kiss was interrupted by the flick of North’s always curious tongue and York had no issue in deepening it. The warm air in their bedroom grew warmer as the heat of their bodies combined and finally, when he could no longer breathe, North pulled back.

“I love you too York Newport.” He whispered adoringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, I hope people enjoyed it! Part two will be up when I'm thoroughly satisfied with it! 
> 
> I've mentioned this before and I feel like I'm repeating myself an awful lot but I'm writing a chapter of this series that deals with discrimination and having to educate yourself. Specifically it deals with the life surrounding a trans character, and as someone with no experience in this form of discrimination, I was wondering if anyone here would be maybe willing to help me out by reading over it. I want to make sure I handle serious topics properly, and I'd rather someone blatantly tell me if something is problematic or not.
> 
> My tumblr is quadruplebacon.tumblr.com I'd really appreciate if anyone was interested in reading over (not necessarily betaing, I'd just like feedback)
> 
> Thanks loads anyway!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunken blind date somehow blossomed into suburbia and a family, but now, many years later, North can't help the desire to take that next step with his boyfriend York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd but I hope ye enjoy!

“Pop?” Delta’s bare feet prodded along the laminated floor of the kitchen. He had been sure they’d be here, they were always here at this ungodly hour. When he wandered into the kitchen he was surprised to find it bare. There was no Theta shoving as many sweets as he could into his backpack and North wasn’t preparing everyone’s Saturday lunch for the park. “Popppp?” Why had his father woken him just to disappeared? It made no sense.

“Delta.” The nine year old turned to see a bushy tailed Theta standing by the kitchen door. He had a finger pressed to his lips and beckoned him to follow. Normally Theta and York would start their early morning walk to the park by seven and yet the boy’s brother was still in his dinosaur pjs, hair clearly unbrushed. With only a groan, the taller child followed, not saying a word as Theta brought him to the room that was once the office.

“Theta…” He began to groan only to be hushed again. They still called it the office although it had only been inhabitable as one for the first few weeks that they lived here. Over time, all of York’s business files ended up in the master bedroom, and he would work while sitting on the bed in just his underwear. The office had become the room where junk was stored. When Theta was asked to clean his room and he found some old clothes of him that were too small, he would toss them into the office. The last day of school, instead of archiving all his old text books Delta left them down in the office. Their dads weren’t innocent either as house warming gifts, lego sets with most of the pieces missing, and an assortment of other things was dumped in the room. It was jam packed with crap and Delta didn’t want to go in there. Still he followed, stepping over the Barbie airplane that Theta had insisted he wanted when he was four because it had a snack bar, which the blue fighter jet did not.

“Thanks T.” Even more surprising than Theta dragging him here was the fact that Delta’s Pop stood among the mess, beckoning them. The adult had made a pathway passed piles of magazines and VHS tapes that he just didn’t have the heart to throw out. Not only that but he had cleared a gap in the floor so all three could sit down. “I know this is tough Delta, thanks for waking up.” Saturday may have been ‘get up at an obnoxiously early hour and go to the park’ day for their Pop and Theta, but for Dad and Delta it was ‘sleep in for an extra two hours before following their family’ day.

“Why am I up?” He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eye, and regretting deeply that he had stayed up until one in the morning reading Phillip Pullman again.

“I have something…” A creak could be heard and their father froze, listening out for the sounds of York rising. The sound stood alone, meaning the brunette was still in a deep sleep. “I have something I want to talk to you both about, but it’s just to stay between the three of us.” Theta’s eyes shone, and he looked excited at the idea of knowing a secret, but Delta felt dubious. What could their Pop want to tell them that he couldn’t tell their Dad? “Alright.” North looked uncharacteristically nervous. He fidgeted with his hands, which was uncommon for him, and the biting of his bottom lip was something Delta saw his Dad do more than his Pop. 

He hesitated, taking a deep breath before blurting out his question.

“I want to ask your Dad to marry me.” Theta’s grey eyes grew huge and he let out an excited squeal that immediately earned him a hushing from his Pop. Delta’s eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy, black hair and he took a moment to let the information sink in. “Delta?” North waited as the green eyes turned to him. The way Theta launched himself onto his Pop’s lap, asking if he could wear a ‘dickey bow’ at their wedding was enough to know how his youngest felt about the idea, he just needed go ahead from his eldest child.

“You want to ask Dad to marry you?” His Pop nodded and Delta mimicked the motion. “Why? I mean you’re basically married already.”

“Oh c’mon Delta you know it’s not the same.” North tried to sound light hearted but he felt a little disappointed his nine year old wasn’t sharing his brothers enthusiasm. “Buddy I love your Dad so much.”

“I know, all the kissing is gross.” Theta giggled and he smiled to his brother. “Oh can we be the ring bears?”

“Ring bear _ers_ Theta.” North corrected his child, before glancing up once more to his other son. Delta hadn’t expected his look to be so pleading and he smiled.

“Pop of course I want you to get married.” He reassured the twenty-two year older male and walked over, giving him a hug. “Dad would love it.” His voice was sleepy and North came to the conclusion that his grumpier kid just hadn’t the energy to bound around like Theta this early. Both of them ended up on his lap, surrounded by piles of junk but none caring as they listened to their Pop talk.

“Your Dad can’t know anything about this. I mean it Theta, this is the biggest secret of your life.” The blonde curls bounced as he nodded, drawing a cross over his heart to show his devotion to keeping this out of their Dad’s hands. “I’m also going to want your guys help. I know for a fact that your Dad loves no one more than the three of us so I want us all to be involved.”

“How so?” Delta questioned, a little more awake now than he had been earlier.

“I… haven’t figured out how to ask him… or gotten him a ring. There’s a lot of work to plan something like this and I need my best boys to be by my side every step of the way. We want to make this special for your dad.” Both of them let out a low hum of agreement and finally North let them go from his strong cuddles. “I think Theta and I are still going to head to the park, would you like to come Delta? We can talk about ideas.” The elder of the two children pushed his glasses up on his forehead, rubbing his eyes.

“Maybe I’ll go back to bed. I’ll try think of some ideas once I’m not so sleepy.” His Pop smiled and pressed his lips to the boys brow, allowing him to go back to bed. The tall child prodded his way back along the hall, choosing to go into his father’s room than his own. He crawled into the bed beside his Dad as the sound of excited morning chatter came from the rest of his family in the kitchen.

 

***

“Alright.” Delta looked up from the homework he was helping Theta with as their Pop walked into the kitchen. York was at work today so there were no whispers or secrets like there had been the last week. “I’ve got it.”

“Got what?” Theta questioned, taking a moment before he realised and his eyes shined once again. “You got a ring?”

“What? No Theta, I’m not gonna find the right ring in a week.” He sat down on a chair by the kitchen island, waiting until both his kids were both giving him all their attention. “Alright, so we know how much your Dad loves games so here’s what I’m thinking. We go out for a day as a family, just like normal, have the best day ever and when we get home one of you guys suggest Trivial Pursuit.” His boys bobbed their heads up and down, indicating they were listening. “So we play for a while and maybe one of you say you’re getting tired? I don’t know, that can be worked on, anyway when the game is coming to an end I’ll offer an ultimatum of whoever gets this question right wins, and boom. I ask him.”

“I like it.” Theta smiled, enjoying the idea of a family day out together more so than his dads plan. North’s grin faded a little as he saw the look on Delta’s face.

“I mean… it’s a start.” The nine year old said. “But it’s Dad. He’s scary competitive, he’d probably ruin the whole day if we got out a board game.” It was true, his lover did have a tendency to throw a tantrum if losing, even if it was to Theta or Delta. “I mean he loves games yeah but… it’s risky.” Across the table, his Pop nodded, taking in a deep breath. 

“Yeah.” He admitted, walking over to them and patting Delta on the head. “I think you’re right buddy. I guess it’s back to the drawing board.”

“You’re not in a hurry though, right?” Delta questioned, hearing his Pop’s disheartened voice. “This takes a lot of planning you said, so don’t rush it.” North stared to his child for a moment or two and smiled. He was far too wise for such a young age.

“I knew telling you was a good idea. Both of you.” He reassured Theta, who smiled broadly at the idea of helping. “What would I do without you both?”

“Probably be sad.” Theta stated with only a shrug of the shoulders accompanying his words as his Pop laughed, leaving them both to the homework they had to finish.

***

The sitting room door opened almost immediately after the Honda Accord drove away from the house. Delta looked up from his book as North walked in, propping himself down beside him.

“What one is it today?” He questioned, his tone only half interested but Delta replied none the less.

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” He replied, earning a shocked look from his Pop. “I’m joking! Dad said I couldn’t get it, it’s a grown up book but I’ve read way longer books than that.” The father figure smiled warmly, running his fingers through his child’s hair. Delta was so intellectual, he even spoke like an adult and it was hard to remember just how young he was, but seeing the slightly flicker of innocence made North’s heart warm.

“I have a new idea.” The boy placed his bookmark between the folds of his book and gazed up to his Pop. “Well… can you remember the best moment in your Dads life?” He delayed his answer, watching as the child by his side tried to remember one single moment his Dad claimed was the best in his life.

“When they accidentally didn’t charge him for that second burger in McDonalds?” He guessed, earning a quick laugh from his Pop. North rubbed his eyes at the boys guess but he wasn’t wrong, his lover had said it was the best moment of his life. 

“Not quiet. Honestly? It was that moment on the beach when you said you wanted us to adopt you.” There was no missing the way the boys cheeks warmed and he smiled down to his book. He didn’t deny it or make a comment until North spoke again. “And honestly, it was the greatest moment of my life too.”

“Stop.” He insisted weakly, fighting the toothy grin that threatened.

“Well it’s true… so I was thinking about maybe all of us heading back to Zanzibar. There are hotels, we could make a weekend out of it and then on the beach I could…” The smile had faded and Delta looked a little lost in his thoughts which caused North to drift off. His Pop stroked his hair gently, bringing his attention back on him. “Not a fan, huh?”

“It’s not… I just…” He was hesitating and North moved his hand from the boys curly hair to his back.

“Delta you can tell me anything.” He insisted softly and after another moment or two of deep, contemplative thought, the boy spoke.

“I don’t want you to think I’m selfish, it’s just… on the beach with all of you that day… Delta’s day you called it, right? If we went back after you got engaged it’d mean something else… I’m sorry, I’m being self-centred.”

“Delta no, that’s not it.” North reassured him, wrapping his arms around his child and holding him close to his chest as he buried his face in his hair. “Oh buddy don’t worry I understand, and I’d never take that away from you. It’s because we love that memory so much, because we love _you_ so much that I had thought of it, but we don’t have to.” The nine year old hugged his Pop back, eyes flickering closed and he mumbled a thanks against his shirt. Finally the elder pulled back, maintaining his position beside his kid as he pulled out his phone. “Want to see some of the rings I’ve narrowed it down to?” The green eyed child nodded and curled up a little closer, watching as his Pop swiped through his phone.

“Definitely not. That’s a girls ring.” He insisted on the first with its raised stone and thin band. “Dad wouldn’t want a black stone.” The second picture was also deleted, as were photos four, five and nine. They enjoyed themselves all the same, curled up close on the couch and looking at images. Somehow they found themselves admiring an engagement ring with a bat symbol etching when the front door opened.

“We’re back!” York called and immediately North’s cell phone was shoved in his pocket. They could hear Theta and York shuffling into the kitchen with the bags of shopping, but after only putting the frozen food away, the two joined the rest of their family in the kitchen.

“Did you remember the laundry detergent?” North questioned, having decided not to text his lover to remind him what to get this time.

“Yes North, I got the laundry detergent.” He tried to mimic his lovers voice as he plopped himself down on his lap, resting his back to Norths. “So what are you boys up to?”

“Delta was just telling me all about Fifty Shades of Grey.” The wink between North and Delta was obvious, but York decided to play along with a shocked expression.

“Delta! What did I tell you? That’s an adults book!” He only got that far before the two burst into laughter, alerting them to their prank. His exaggerated pout quickly turned into a smirk as he joined in. “You two are jerks.”

“You love us.” North whispered, kissing the back of his neck as the fingers of his hand entwined with those of York’s left. Bare skin pressed against his and he let out a soft sigh. He needed to get a ring on that finger.

***

“As his lips opened slightly with the suspicious of a half-smile, I said to myself, again: "What moves me so deeply, about this little prince who is sleeping here, is his loyalty to a flower- the image of a rose that shines through his whole being like the flame of a lamp, even when he is asleep..." And I felt him to be more fragile still. I felt the need of protecting him, as if he himself were a flame that might be extinguished by a little puff of wind... and, as I walked on so, I found the well, at daybreak.” Theta was resting with his head pressed to his Pop’s side, listening intently as his father read a few more chapters of The Little Prince, a book they picked up from an old bookstore some years ago. On the opposite bed, Delta had also stopped reading his own books just to listen to their Pop’s calming voice as he read one of his favourite childhood books to them.

Having finished the chapter, he turned a corner, noting the disgusted noise from his eldest son and he patted Theta lovingly on the head.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” He informed them, looking across the room where Delta was giving him that look that meant he wasn’t sleeping yet. He still had his own book to read. “You guys have school in the morning.” His reminder was a warning but the small smile on his lips meant Delta could at least finish his own chapter.

“I’m not sleepy.” Theta claimed with a deceptive yawn before nuzzling into his Pop. “Okay… maybe a little.” Soft lips pressed to his forehead and North moved out from under him. He sauntered over to Delta’s bed and kissed his brow also.

“Night buddy.” He whispered, switching off the light once he got to the door but allowing Delta to leave on his lamp.

“Pop?” Theta sat up in the bed, his voice lowering to a whisper. “You’re not gonna ask Dad to marry you when we’re in bed are you?”

“No buddy.” North chuckled softly, making sure the door was closed. “I did have a new idea.” Eyes lit up and Delta looked up from the book he had just opened. “I’m gonna recreate our first date.” The blonde boy shuffled so he was sitting more comfortably.

“What was your first date?” He asked and North smiled at the memory.

“It was in Errera. Your Aunty South set us up and the moment I met him I never wanted to leave his side.” His romantic smile faded when Theta tried to question him further.

“Then what happened?”

“We talked and kissed and fell in love, now go to bed.” His words were rushed as he remembered the exact details of their date. Definitely not suitable for a marriage proposal.

“Isn’t Errera a nightclub?” Delta mused, still lying in the bed. “If you want us involved, we can’t do anything there, we can’t even go inside.” Having already decided a recreation of drunken sex was not how he wanted his proposal to go, North had already shot down the idea but Delta cemented it.

“I think you’re right.” He opened the door just slightly and took a step out. “I’ll keep you guys up to date on any ideas.”

He kept them up to date on more than just ideas. When York went out for a meal and drinks with Carolina, North took the boys shopping for rings, wanting his family to be as involved as possible. However over the next few weeks, Delta seemed to take issue with every single idea he could come up with.

Sky writing was too expensive. Winter was too far away to write a proposal in the snow. A romantic dinner with a string quartet almost won him over until he reminded North how awkward it’d be just to have four men playing loud music and staring at you as you proposed.

No matter how big or grand the idea was, it wasn’t quite right and if he didn’t have both his boys approval, there was no point. Theta wasn’t much better, instead he agreed with everything, just reminding his Pop how he wanted to wear a proper suit at their wedding. At times it got frustrating and North wished he had planned by himself, but he valued his children and their opinions.

“I mean it’s cute.” Delta hesitated as he sat across from his Pop at the kitchen table, munching at the shepherd’s pie the older blonde had made for lunch. North let out a defeated sigh, he was used to that tone.

“But?” He tried to drag it out of him and Delta sighed.

“I mean Dad doesn’t really care much about puzzles. He gets bored. And even if he did decide he wanted to keep doing this, at some point he’s going to realise what it says and then what? You propose and just go back to making the puzzle?”

“I mean it’s not perfect but…” Delta’s expression was enough to stop him and after weeks of trying desperately, North let out a groan and rested his head in his hands. “I’m just gonna end up asking him in the damn back garden, aren’t I?”

“I like the garden.” Theta defended the spot as he continued his colourful drawing by Theta’s side. He had long since finished the plate of potatoes and gravy he had requested from his Pop and was now occupying himself. “It’s got the strawberries and the swing, and we didn’t have one in our old house.” 

“It is pretty nice.” North mused, looking out the patio door. It was intimate enough, with high walls that were all covered in foliage, mostly ivy. They had a little water feature by the patio furniture where York sometimes would work when he didn’t feel like doing so in his underwear on the bed. There was even a small fairy door nailed to a tree where Theta was still convinced the tooth fairy lived.

“I can’t just propose to him in the garden though… what’s special about that?”

“It’s part of our home.” Theta mused, continuing his drawing of a dinosaur. He wasn’t even really paying much attention to his words, just talking out loud. “Remember when you put up fairy lights for my birthday? That looked extra pretty.” It really had, particularly that night when it was dark out and the kids were in bed. North remembered York sipping on his beer after they cleaned up, the both of them sitting on the outdoor chairs as his lover told him how much having a garden meant to him as a child, considering half the houses he lived in had none.

“Your Dad deserves something bigger though.” North sighed, ready to give in as he gazed towards Delta who was momentarily playing on the phone his parents had given him in case of an emergency. “What do you think Delta?”

“I don’t think he needs something big.” He told him, glancing up from the mobile momentarily. “But you need to be sure Pop, you only have one chance.”

York was on his way home, he’d be here any moment so even if they moved fast it wouldn’t be ready for tonight. Not to mention Theta’s suggestion of a sign also would put a delay in things but North couldn’t deny that the image of his kids holding up a homemade “Marry me?” sign was a more than compelling reason to wait.

Still they decided to decorate the garden with the fairy lights. Not only to be prepared, but they really did look pretty at night time. Surprisingly it was Delta who was more of a hindrance with the strings of lights, struggling to untangle them, but North would just chuckle and help his son out of the mess he created before draping them over bushes and trees.

He hardly noticed his cell phone ringing as he hummed along with Bruno Mars’ “Marry you,” which Theta had insisted they should play on repeat. Still he managed to pick it up from the patio table before it went to his answering machine.

“North don’t freak out.” It wasn’t the greatest way to start a phone call. “I’m okay, I’ve just been in an accident.”

Everything after that moment was a blur. North had no recollection of gathering the boys together and driving to the hospital, but soon enough they found themselves stumbling into a waiting room where his lover told him he’d be waiting. York was nowhere to be seen. North’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest as he gazed around to the injured people. 

“DAD!” Small hands left North’s as his terrified children saw their father leaving the doctor’s office. They skidded away, ignoring their Pop’s warning to be gentle with their father as they flung their arms around him. Theta burst into tears and Delta squeezed a little too tight, unable to help himself.

“Dad! Dad, are you okay?” Delta pleaded for an answer, his voice panic stricken. Their Pop tried his best to calm them on their way here, telling them everything was okay but he needed to hear it from his Dad, he needed reassurance from the man himself.

“Boys, boys I’m fine.” He reassured them, fingers slipping through their hair before he bent down and hugged them back, ignoring the aching pain in his chest. He was alright, a small bump on the head and some bruising on his ribs was as bad as it got, he couldn’t have been luckier after the collision.

“York.” He gazed up into his lovers grey eyes and his heart ached. North wasn’t crying but the way they glistened was more than enough for York to know how he felt.

“North, I’m fine, really.” He reassured him, standing up straight and once more pushing the pain to the back of his mind. North didn’t scoop him close and hold him painfully tight like he normally would, instead he cupped his cheeks so gently, pressing his lips to his lovers. For a moment they held the position until North pulled back and rested his forehead against Yorks. “I promise…”

“I know I was just… scared.” The elder admitted, his voice cracking as his thumb gently stroked over the old scars on his cheek. “What did the doctor say?”

“I can go home. There’s no concussion or anything, just some bruising.” He indicated to his ribs with a weak smile but his look turned guilty. “The car is wrecked though… I’m sor-“

“We don’t care about that.” They could fix a car or have it replaced, York was far more valuable, so as long as he was okay that’s all that mattered.

“W-what happened Daddy?” Theta hiccupped through tears and York melted. The brunette leaned down and stroked the child’s cheek, other hand resting on Delta’s shoulder.

“Another guy was on his phone, and hit me from the side.” He told them, deciding to be honest. “It was foolish and he knows he was wrong, but he’s okay too and so am I, I promise. I just want to go home with my boys.” Theta’s bottom lip trembled at the image of a car hitting into his Dad’s but he nodded in understanding, earning a kiss to the forehead. As did Delta who couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around his Dad’s neck. “Heeeey, I’m fine.” York hugged back gently, not daring to pull away as much as the position hurt.

“I know.” Delta whispered, burying his face against his neck for a moment before he removed himself, instead taking his Dad’s hand. The brunette’s free hand laced with Theta’s and he smiled to North, indicating he was ready to get out of here. His partner still had a worried look on his face but he didn’t falter in getting the door for the three of them.

On the way home York detailed what happened. How he had only been a few blocks away, crossing the junction when some idiot who had been distracted on his phone ran a red light. It had happened so quickly and the other guy, who had gotten out of it in even better condition than York, was the one to instigate exchanging insurance details and contacting help for them both.

“It was a mistake.” York claimed as he got out of the car, glad to be home. “A stupid mistake on his part, but a mistake nonetheless.” 

“Stupid is putting it mildly.” North grumbled, locking the car after all four got out. Theta was feeling better now after the ride home and was now thoroughly convinced that his Dad was indeed alright. He had told him how they decorated the back garden but thankfully was able to stop himself before he gave away any more of their plan. Now he was insisting on showing his Dad. It was almost ten, the sky was dusky so the garden would look great according to the little boy.

He led his Dad inside, North hesitating to follow.

“I need to ask him.” He softly told Delta as soon as the front door closed, his son and lover disappearing. The child spun around, eyes wide at his words. “Right now. I’m not waiting anymore Delta.”

“But we haven’t even made the sign!” He tried to reason, physically standing in front of North to stop him. The father knelt down, resting his hands on the boys shoulders.

“Delta please… even you have to agree I can’t wait any longer. What’s going on? You’ve been shooting down my ideas from the start but I thought it was because you wanted this to be as perfect as I did.” He felt a lump rise in his throat as one question that had silently plagued him finally was said. “Do you not want me to marry your Dad?”

“No! No of course I do!” The boy swore, his voice was uncharacteristically loud as he tried to get his point across. “More than anything! I just… you wanted… you wanted it to be perfect and…”

“Pop! POP! Dad’s after falling down!” The door swung opened and both Delta and North spun around to face Theta. His father didn’t even look at the yelling child, instead just rushed passed in an attempt to get to the garden as quickly as he could. He had known his lover wouldn’t be okay, he should be resting, and he probably should have stayed in the hospital overnight. How could he be so selfish thinking of a proposal right now when the love of his life was in pain?

Four smaller feet rushed behind him, front door slamming shut just before he reached the garden where he saw York standing between all the fairy lights. He was on his feet and looked considerably well for someone who had apparently fallen over, presumably in pain.

“He told me to! He made me say it!” Theta tried to reason, not wanting to get in trouble for lying to his Pop as he ran to his side. Delta stumbled to a stop, confused when he saw his Dad was okay.

“I did.” York confessed, turning around to see all three of them enter the garden. “Don’t be mad at him North, I convinced him to do it.” His smile was apologetic and North opened his mouth, probably to tell him something about resting or taking care of himself but he hushed him by just raising his hand. “Baby I’m fine, I swear I am, it’s just… when the car hit me I was so scared of what would happen… if I couldn’t see you all again.” He fought to keep the tears from his eyes and the three advanced on him, none of them tried to grip or hug him, aware of his bruises. Theta nuzzled his face against his side and Delta’s arms wound as lightly as they could around his body. North of course cupped his cheeks with those big hands of his, and gazed into his eyes like he was the only thing that mattered.

“Don’t think like that.” He whispered and York smiled, gently swatting all of them away.

“I know but I can’t help it. It puts things into perspective and… I’m tired of waiting for what I want.” Unexpectedly York fished a small, ring sized box from his pocket. It took an embarrassingly long moment for North to realise just what was happening right now and he took a step back, staring in shock as York got down on one knee.

He was kneeling in front of Theta.

“Listen up buddy.” Delta moved to his Dads side, smiling softly. “In another few moments I’m gonna ask your Pop to marry me.” He glanced up to North with the most beautiful smile, taking in the confusion on his face before all his attention was back on his son. “But before that there’s a more important question. Because I don’t just want your Pop.” He opened up the box to reveal a gold chain and medal. “You’re old enough now, you heard me and your Pop talk about adopting Delta right?” The child nodded, looking back to his father, not really understanding what was going on. “Well… I wasn’t around when you were a baby Theta, so it’s similar with me and you but… if you’d let me… I’d like to adopt you too.”

Theta wasn’t a fool, even at six he knew York wasn’t, for lack of a better term, his REAL Daddy. He knew a mommy had to be there to make a baby, but York was more important than anyone else in the world beside his brother and Pop. He was the _funnest_ person ever, he made him feel loved, and Theta never for a moment thought of him as anything less than family but he understood the intention behind his ask. They said they wanted to adopt Delta so no one could ever take him away, surely this meant something similar for him too.

“What do you say Theta?” He asked as he took the chain out of the box, presenting it to him. The small boy’s face lit up and he nodded his head.

“So… you’ll be my real Dad?” He asked softly, remembering one or two of the kids at school that insisted their mommies said he wasn’t. 

“Well I like to think I already am, but legally speaking… yes.” York’s smile was comforting, it was like sunshine and Theta could only do his best to return it as he flung him arms around his Dad and squeezed, forgetting about any injury.

“Yes! Yes! One hundred yesses!” He called out, jumping up and down with his grip around his Dad’s neck. It ached but there was no way in hell York would let this moment be any different as he wound his arms around the boy and squeezed back every bit as tight. The boy pulled back, excitedly grinning to Delta as their Dad put the medal around his neck. His little fingers fumbled with it as he tried to read the inscription that he only noticed now. “My li-little… boy….yes…”

“You want some help?” Theta nodded and York leaned close to read it. “My little boy yesterday, my friend today, my son forever.” After reading the inscription, Theta looked to see Delta reaching under his shirt collar as he pulled out the same chain which hung around his neck. He smiled as he displayed it to Theta who always loved being able to share things with his brother.

“They’re the same.” He noted excitedly and York chuckled and nodded. His fingers ran through the boy’s hair and he kissed his brow.

“They are… you’re my sons, my boys. Which is why I need to know if it’s okay to ask your Pop to marry me?” The answer was a resounding yes from both of them and York chuckled, standing up. He gazed towards North, slowly walking towards him before stretching out his hands to cup his cheeks. “You heard them.”

North hadn’t even realised he was crying until his lovers thumbs brushed the tears away. The entire scene played out in front of him had been surreal. Adopting Theta was never something they discussed, it was never something he had considered because as far as he was concerned York was his parent and nothing, not even a piece of paper would change that. Still that moment with his lover asking his child, he didn’t think he could possibly fall in love with him more than he did. Then York fell to one knee and he fell even deeper.

“North…” He took in a breath, taking out another box from his deep pockets and opening it this time to reveal the most beautiful ring. Two silver bands encased a gold one and while North couldn’t make out the pattern from here he could see it was detailed. His heart was thumping in his chest as he fought to not say a word, not to blurt out yes, but to listen to whatever his lover had prepared for him. “The reason this took so long was because I never knew what to say at this point without taking over an hour listing the endless reasons why I love you. But after today I don’t care about the words anymore, it’s the actions that matter and I love you. I love the family we’ve created and…god dammit North I can’t waste any more time. So just answer the question I’ve been dying to ask you for years now. Will you marry me?”

“Do you even need to ask? Of course I’ll marry you!” He didn’t care if he cried, didn’t care if he looked ridiculous as he fell to his knees, his hands cupping his lovers cheeks as he held him in place, kissing adoringly. “Yes… yes, of course… one hundred yesses.” He chuckled, mimicking his son as he muttered affirmations between kisses. It was near impossible to pull away, and even more so not to hold York so close and tight that he could never get away. He managed to restrain himself, pulling back once his love took his hand in his own.

York was trembling and a nervous laugh escaped him as he took out the ring and slid it onto his finger. A perfect fit.

“It’s a… Claddagh ring.” He fought to get the pronunciation right as he indicated to the heart topped with a crown and surrounded by two hands. “The crown is loyalty, the hands are friendship and the heart is love, and you have to wear it like this to show your heart is taken.” He went on to describe each of the Celtic knots that were along the gold band, detailing the meaning for family, love and life. North had a suspicion that the jeweller took some liberties with these explanations but it warmed his heart to see just how much thought York put into this. He really tried to find a ring to show just how much he loved North and the blonde couldn’t understand how he ever got so lucky.

“I love it.” He whispered, cupping his future husbands cheek. “I love you… I love… all of this.” Once more he captured those lips, unable to get enough. “It’s perfect.”

“It couldn’t have happened without Delta’s help.” York smiled, pulling back. “He… kept me informed of all your ideas.” His lover blushed and his voice lowered. “I would have said yes to every single one by the way.” A moment or two passed and York could see the wheels turning in his lovers head as he stared to Delta who had a guilty smile on his lips.

“You were in on this?” He questioned, mouth falling opened in shock as he realised the reason Delta kept delaying him, kept doubting all his ideas was to give his Dad time to organise his own proposal.

“Blame Dad! It’s his fault!” Delta claimed, half laughing, half afraid of the inevitable tickles or whatever form of payback North had in mind. The large blonde lifted himself from his feet and lunged himself at the child. With a loud laugh Delta tried to run away but soon was hoisted over North’s shoulder, one hand securing him, the other tickling his ribs.

“You little sneak! You were supposed to be helping me!” He cried out, laughing all the while before finally resting the dizzy nine year old on his feet. Delta stumbled but North steadied him, smiling to the boy. 

“He’s right, you can blame me. He didn’t want to lie to you.” York informed his lover, wrapping his arms around him from behind. One hand strayed, lacing his fingers with that of North’s left so he could feel the cool metal contrast against his warm flesh. North could feel the giddy smile on his partners lips which were pressed to the back of his neck. “Although… he did tell me… that you got a ring for me.” North chuckled, hearing his lovers words and he spun around to face him.

“Oh so it’s my turn now?” He quizzed and York shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.

“I mean it would seem like a waste of planning if you didn’t.” His smile turned into a grin, toothy and beautiful and once more North was helpless as he kissed him, unable to stop himself. York uncharacteristically giggled at the advances and large arms enveloped him, holding him close. North buried his face against the brunette’s neck and took in a deep breath.

“No matter how well I know you, you always find new ways to surprise me.” He whispered, placing a swift kiss to his neck. He pulled back, smiling brightly with tears still in his eyes, York became conscious how he too was welling up. “And every time you do I find myself falling more and more in love with you. I don’t even know how to match what you just did, I also don’t know any words that can possibly sum up just how true, crazy and deep my feelings for you are. I don’t want to wait any longer, wasting my breath on words. All I want is to see this ring on your finger…” York wasn’t entirely sure where he produced the box from but he said nothing, just watched with the largest possible grin as his lover got onto one knee. “Yorkshire Newport.” He half expected a shove at the name but none came as he opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

“It took you long enough!” Rather than falling to his knees like North did, York pulled his lover up to his height and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He didn’t even flinch when North pulled him close by the hips as any pain was lost to the sheer bliss he felt right now. “Of course I’ll marry you North.” His hands were still shaking with excitement as he moved his arms, holding out his hand for his lover to slip his ring on.

The two toned ring was gold on the outside with a steal band in the middle. The diamond in the centre was small but glistened with the twinkling fairy lights around them. York let out an excited squeal when he finally saw it on his hand. It was so much nicer than Delta had described.

“What do you boys think?” The younger male spun around, not forgetting their two boys as he flashed his ring.

“I think there’s too much kissing.” Theta pouted, making a face that only got a laugh from his parents. York opened up his arms, encouraging the child to run over and jump into them. North could vaguely hear Theta mentioning his preference for a bow over a tie once more as he himself made his way over to Delta, kneeling.

“I’m sorry you thought that I didn’t want you to get married.” Delta apologised immediately and North shook his head. He gave his child a gentle smile before he pulled him into a bone crushing hug that rivalled his Aunty South’s.

“Do you really think you have anything to be sorry for?” He questioned, letting the child down. His fingers lovingly ran through the boys hair, cupped his cheeks and he just smiled to his child. “You and your Dad have made mine and Theta’s life complete… you being here with me right now means every bit, if not more than any ring on anyone’s finger.” The child blushed but still faltered.

“It is a nice ring though, right?” He quizzed, having helped his dad pick both it and the matching medals. North chuckled and held it out so the dark haired boy could admire how it looked on his finger.

“It’s perfect.” He told him with one more appreciative hug, and an embarrassing kiss on his cheek.

“North?” The blonde looked up from his position beside Delta to his lover who was supporting Theta with one arm, and holding his phone with the other. “Did you tell Wash?”

“I didn’t even tell South, why would I tell Wash?” He leaned down to his eldest son. “Also, if I’m dead tomorrow, you now know why.”

“Are congratulations in order?” York read out the text he had just received, North wandering over to see the message. He gazed for a moment in confusion, even taking the phone from his lover.

“How’d he know?” 

“You guys aren’t exactly quiet.” All four looked around for a moment before Theta noticed the blonde leaning on the high wall surrounding their garden. From his dishevelled appearance, it was clear he had climbed up and North didn’t even want to imagine what he was balancing on but he burst into laughter seeing their best friend and neighbour peeking in. “Also hi.”

“Wash!” Theta giggled, waving both his hands. “Dad and Pop are…”

“I heard buddy.” He smiled, giving them a simple thumbs up as both flashed their newly acquired rings towards him. “So let me guess… have they been kissing?” Both children nodded. “I bet it’s super gross right?” The nods grew more furious. “Well…” Wash’s attention turned to the parents. “If you guys want I can take these little guys off your hands for the night… let you both celebrate.” The idea was hugely tempting, York wanted nothing more than to see his lover completely bare, with only that ring on his finger.

“Thanks Wash but…” Any attempt at claiming he wanted his family to be together, to celebrate this together was cut off as both Delta and Theta chimed in.

“Please! Please can we?” Theta begged, not wanting to put up with cuddles and sloppy kisses all night.

“We’ll be good, promise.” Delta joined in, thinking of the books Wash had promised he could read when he came over next.

“Wait? You guys don’t want to celebrate with us?” North quizzed, equally as hurt as he was excited at the idea of just having time with just his lover.

“No offence Pop, but…”

“No.” Theta finished his brothers sentence with a grin as he ran inside to get his pyjamas, Delta rushing for the toothbrushes. Wash was already down from the wall, whether by choice or not was unknown to the partners and soon it was just them, alone, together.

“After you.” York offered to allow North inside first. “I have to treat my fiancé right.”

“Fiancé?” North couldn’t even begin to contain his grin as his hand found its way onto York’s hip. “I could get used to that.” Their lips met once more, earning another groan by Theta who insisted his dads hurry up and help him find his teddy bear.

“You can smooch all you want later, it’s gross!” He insisted once more, earning a well-meaning chuckle from both of his folks.

“C’mon Theta, I know where he is.” York took his hand in his own and wandered with him to the utility room where the boys teddy bear Billy was drying after a wash. Delta was yelling something about someone using his toothbrush, there was clothes thrown on the island in the kitchen and Theta was trying to claim the now clean teddy bear couldn’t possibly be his old grey one.

In so many ways nothing had changed, but as North stood there, twirling his ring around his finger for the countless time, he realised that was exactly how he wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sounds cocky but I like.. really like this chapter xD This one just makes me happier that probably all of the other stories I've written so far. Fluff is my one true love and I hope you enjoyed reading half as much as I did writing it :D
> 
> Oh! In case anyone is curious here are what their rings look like  
> Yorks: http://www.diamond-jewelry-pedia.com/images/mens-contemporary-engagement-ring-titanium.jpg
> 
> Norths: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-zs8bUfeNrtg/UnYphgSmubI/AAAAAAAACU0/da6zexjhnUA/s1600/World+Gems+Rings+in+mens+designer+ring+for+engagement+fancy+yellow+gold+and+white+gold+engagement+ring+for+men+golden+engagement+ring+for+choice+it+mens+and+boy+natural+blue+sapphire+mens+band+ring+18k+gold+men+By+Aam+(1).gif


End file.
